And I Love Him
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: Kogan story. Companion piece to my Kogan one-shot. With a new problem and the harsh people and society of L.A., Kendall and Logan struggle to keep there relationship going. Rated T to be safe. New summary/plot line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is the companion piece to Like Yin and Yang, Right Teddy? So, um, yeah, I'm really into yaoi right now! XD I still like non-slashes, though. They're great! Oh, yeah, hold on. I highly suggest you read the other story first, or else you won't understand this. Now on with the story! **

**Wait! I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any characters. Stop making me say it! Oh, I don't own Coca Cola either.**

(Regular POV)

Kendall woke up he next morning without the warmth of Logan anywhere. He opened his eyes and looked around. Logan may not have been in the room, but there was a note on Logan's pillow. Kendall got out of bed and stumbled to Logan's bed, collapsing again and inhaling the scent of his love. _Vanilla and cinnamon. Good smell. _Kendall smiled and picked up the paper.

**Come out to the kitchen instead of tearing the room apart looking for me. Yes, you've done that before, Teddy. –Logan**

Kendall scratched the back of his neck as he began walking towards the door.

He yawned and stretched as he entered the kitchen and saw Logan there. His back was to Kendall and he hadn't noticed Kendall come in, so Kendall crept up behind Logan and quickly snaked his arms around the brown eyed, black haired boy who was making scrambled eggs. Kendall kissed the back of Logan's neck.

"Morning, Logie." Kendall mumbled into the other boy's neck. Logan laughed and turned around so Kendall could kiss him on the lips. When the came up for breath, Logan grinned.

"Hey, Teddy. I made breakfast. Apparently James and Carlos crashed really late, so they'll be in bed for awhile and your mom and Katie decided to leave to visit your grandparents at, like, 7 this morning, so we have some alone time for a while." Logan turned away to finish making the eggs. Kendall nodded.

"Thanks, Logan. So, I figured out what the difference between Yin and Yang is and I decided you're Yin. Which makes me Yang, but you can keep calling me Teddy. I like it."

Logan began putting the eggs on the plates and pouring drinks. "Oh? And why's that? Oh, I'll keep calling you that, by the way."

"Well, I did some research on them for school once and Yin is the smart, learning, analyzing, quiet one and Yang is the loud, experimental, more active one. I think we both have our respective little personalities and something to match them."

"Yes, I'm the smart one." Logan grinned and handed Kendall his plate and glass. Kendall laughed along with Logan as the walked to the table.

As they ate, Kendall studied Logan. His hair was disheveled and not gelled up as it usually was. His cheeks were a bit rosy, as they always were in the morning, and his coffee brown eyes slipped closed every once and awhile and stayed like that, but popped back open quickly, as if he was trying not to fall asleep. His lips stayed in a constant small smile, Kendall thought it was because they were together right now, but it could be any reason.

When Kendall wasn't looking, Logan would glance up and look at him. His hair was a bit messy, but still looked like it had yesterday. His emerald green eyes bright, even if it was so early in the morning, and he was smirking. Logan thought maybe it might be because he was there, but it could be something else.

After they were done, Kendall picked up the plates and threw them in the sink. "I think it's time we go prank someone." He said as he came back.

"Uh, like who?" Logan felt a bad idea coming on.

"Hmm, I think the Jennifer's are in need of a good prank." Kendall sat down again. "What about messing with their shampoo? Like putting dye in it?"

Logan's eyes widened as he stood up. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in? Plus, how do we get to the shampoo? What if they catch us? No, Kendall. Too risky."

Kendall sighed. "Poor naïve little Logie. The Jennifer's are going to be at an audition from 9 to 12. And you know where they leave the key. Or at least you can figure it out."

"I still don't think we should…"

"C'mon, Logan. You know it'll fun!" Kendall urged. Logan nodded slowly, still undecided, and hesitantly stood up to follow Kendall.

----------

(Logan's POV)

Remember when I said watching Paranormal Activity was the worst idea in my life? Well, for two reasons it wasn't. One, I ended up with Kendall. Two, _this _was the worst idea. Apparently, the Jennifer's audition had been the day before, so when we…_broke into_ (Oh, great. I can't believe we broke into their apartment!)their apartment, they were there. I tried to get Kendall to abort mission, but no! He just _had _to mess with them. We managed to sneak into the bathroom, not realizing the Jennifer's were getting ready to go somewhere. SO, when Jennifer 1 came in, saw us, and screamed, I realized we were screwed.

Anyway, right now, we're grounded. Ms. Knight was called and she grounded us. I didn't want to break the rules and leave the apartment, unlike Kendall, so I'm stuck cooped up in our room while Kendall, James, and Carlos go to the movies and go swimming. It was tempting, but like I said, wasn't about to go break ANOTHER rule.

I decided to get lunch. We were allowed to leave our room for the bathroom, food, and practicing only. Me, being the 'goody two shoes' as Carlos would call it, followed that rule. I made a sandwich and grabbed some Coke before retreating back to my room. After finishing my lunch, I laid down on my bed, with my back to the door, and tried to sleep.

----------

I woke up to something warm wrapped around me. I rolled to my other side and saw Kendall. He was awake. "Hey, sleepy head. Have a good nap?" I yawned and nodded.

"Hey…" I glanced up to see if anyone else was in the room (I doubted that anyone would appreciate me giving him a pet name). I didn't think anyone was there, what with him in my bed hugging me, but I wanted to be safe. It was all clear. "Hey, Teddy. How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes. You're beautiful when you sleep, you know. So peaceful." Kendall grinned at me as my face burned a deep red. I buried my head into his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

Kendall laughed softly. "You're welcome… You blush a lot, Yin."

I continued to smile. "Well, you never blush. I think you should, the pink color compliments your beautiful eyes and I don't care how cheesy that sounded." I reached up to cup Kendall's now flushed face before kissing him. Yep, now I was being dominant! ….Yeah, right.

Then he was kissing back and I was opening my mouth a little. Before long, our tongues were fighting for dominance. I let him win, though. I was never really one to take lead.

Kendall turned so I was under him and kissed me hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers tangle up in his hair.

There was a knock on the door. Great. I quickly pushed Kendall away and sat up while calling a quick "One minute!" to whoever was on the other side of the door. Kendall hurried to his bed and laid down, pretending to be asleep. I grabbed my homework from where it sat on the floor, placed it on my bed to look like I was working on it, and scurried to go open the door.

It was Carlos. "Hey, dude. What's up?" I asked him.

Carlos' eyes shifted to look at Kendall's bed, then mine. When he was apparently satisfied that we were doing nothing fun, he spoke. "Dude! Want a snack?" I noticed his helmet was on. A sure sign that he was about to do something bad.

I sighed. "What are you planning on doing, Carlos?"

He grinned and held up his hockey stick. "I hear Gustavo keeps a bunch of YoYo Cakes in his desk and I'm prepared to do anything to get them!" He got the wild look in his eyes that he did whenever he had some crazy idea in mind.

Time for me to talk him out of _another _terrible idea. "Carlos, what happens when you get caught? And I say when because you _always _get caught and I don't want to be stuck getting you out of trouble like always. Plus, don't we have some junk food in the pantry?"

Carlos frowned. "But _Logan…_"

"No, Carlos. Don't try it. I can always give you money to go down to the vending machines to get some YoYo cakes, too." I suggested as I pulled my wallet from my jeans.

Carlos groaned. "_Fiiiine... _Can I have the money now?"

I sighed and pulled out enough money for him to get Kendall, James, and himself something. "Here. Get something for Kendall and James, too, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry." Now that I thought about it, I hadn't really even eaten either my sandwich or my eggs, but I gave him all I had on me, so it didn't matter anyway.

"Okay, see ya later." Carlos shoved the money and his pocket and left 2J, James following him for some reason.

I closed the door and turned around, leaning my back against the door. Kendall got up and came over to me. "Hey, Yin, you okay?"

My stomach was killing me now that we had been talking about food and I was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. I bent over and shook my head. I moaned and swung open the door of our room, running out to the bathroom and opening _that _door. I knelt down next to the toilet and puked. Where did this come from? One minute I'm making out with Kendall, then I'm giving Carlos money and talking about food, and then all of a sudden I'm throwing up.

Kendall followed me and was rubbing circles on my back. When I was done, he handed me a wet washcloth and a little Dixie cup filled with water. I flushed, wiped down my hot face, and rinsed my mouth out.

"Sorry." I choked out. Kendall shook his head and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Now, what's wrong?"

"I didn't really eat much today, I guess when Carlos brought up food, I began to feel sick."

"You still sick?" Kendall asked me. I shrugged and pulled out of the hug.

"I don't think so."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Good."

**I love it! XD Please review guys and if you have any ideas for the story, you can PM me or put them in the review. Oh, and don't forget to take the poll on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I've had so much school work and stress from other stuff that I couldn't find the time to write. Here ya go… OH! Yeah, you'll find out what's going on in a few minutes, just keep reading!**

(Logan's POV)

The harsh white lights blinded me as I opened my eyes. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes, but my right hand wouldn't move. I looked down at it, suddenly aware of heat surrounding it. There was another hand holding on tightly to mine. Connected to the hand was an arm. Connected to the arm was Kendall. He was sleeping.

James and Carlos weren't in the room, but three hockey bags in the corner told me that they had been there. And that all three of them had been here for however long I have, probably never leaving. It was then that I realized that I was in a hospital room.

Kendall stirred, opening his green eyes and lifting his head from where it had been resting on the crisp white sheets. "Logan?" He asked, yawning and stretching the one arm that was not connected to the hand that was wrapped around mine.

I smiled faintly, I still didn't feel too good. "Hey, Teddy."

He grinned at me. "You're awake! You feel okay?"

"Not really." I admitted. He squeezed my hand.

"I knew we should've gone to the hospital sooner!" He sighed. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I knew it, too. I just don't like hospitals or worrying people."

"What you did worried us more…" Kendall mumbled. I frowned again.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know…" I reached over as far as I could without hurting myself and practically pushed myself into him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around my back. It was silent for a moment before Kendall spoke up. "I know we're having a moment, but I just want you to know, I told everyone that we're dating."

----

I ended up going to the hospital. Yeah, I know, I told Kendall I was fine, but I wasn't. I continued to feel lightheaded even after I ate something, but I thought I just had the flu or something.

I don't like people fussing over me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I hate worrying people and I _hate _being the center of attention. It makes me feel weird, so I didn't take my sickness seriously, but my brain and body were both protesting to this decision.

Worrying Kendall was worse now that we're dating (if you could call it that), he was always watching me when I was sick.

Anyway, back to what happened. It had been 2 months since I first got sick. I developed mental fatigue and lost an extreme amount of weight, despite my sudden increase in food and drink consumption. Extremely rapidly my vision became blurry, I started hyperventilating instead of breathing regularly, and I had abdominal pain. Since I wanted to become a doctor and studied this stuff, I knew exactly what was wrong. I knew if I didn't see a doctor, I could enter a coma. Or worse.

I could die.

Of course, I refused to go see a doctor. Even when Kendall pinned me to the wall, looked me in the eyes, and demanded I go see someone, I shook my head, squirming out of his hold and hurrying to my bed to sleep, which I had been doing a lot lately.

I also objected to not practicing, but even Gustavo said I couldn't practice or rehearse anymore. The guys handled well without me, since I had no real talent.

Once, when the guys were out rehearsing and Katie and Mrs. Knight were out doing… something, I passed out. That's what did it for them. I was taken to the hospital, still unconscious, and given a room.

I had been sleeping three days before waking up. About twenty minutes after I first woke up, the guys, Katie, and Ms. Knight came in. A doctor soon after. He introduced himself as Dr. Malone and said he had news. They had apparently taken tests while I was knocked out, so the had the results.

----

"Hello, Logan. I'm Dr. Malone." He had muddled gray hair and a light beard the same color. His eyes were a dark blue and shined with years of sorrow, worry, and anger. Clearly he had experience with bad news. A few wrinkles touched his face here and there, giving him the look of someone wise.

I smiled lightly. "Hi."

"Well, we have the results from your tests…" He began. My heart sank. That tone… something in his voice just screamed 'bad news'.

"Don't sugar coat it." I demanded, staring him down. This wasn't the time for a doctor to try and make it a little bit better. He sighed and nodded. Kendall grabbed my hand and used his thumb to rub circles on it.

"You have type one diabetes."

**Oh yes, I did. Sorry for doing this in the 2****nd**** chapter of my lovely story, it just kinda happened! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
